Chapter 4 - First Mission: Accomplished!
Chapter 4 - First Mission: Accomplished Domino and the samurai awoke to the cheerful noises of birds and other animals roaming around the forests and woods surrounding the inn. It took them several minutes to organize their belongings and pack the cart. After paying the inn owner they left. They had to make their way back through the town of Edo as the inn was situated on the far side and not the side with the road back to Doragon. The village was almost the same as when they arrived the previous day. People went about their daily lives – working or buying things from the stalls. They left the town within a few minutes. As they exited the gates, Domino glanced at the two statues of Oni. They appeared as if they were staring into their backs, their eyes unmoving and unblinking. There statues were so perfect and realistic Domino had to remind himself that they were just statues and not actual Oni’s. ‘Hopefully we can make it to Doragon today. It will be easier travelling downhill and we may be able to make it through without getting attacked by more bandits.’ The Samurai leader said a few minutes after they left the town. Looming ahead of them was the large mountain that they had travelled up the day before. Luckily it was less steep going up this side than the side they had travelled earlier. From the flat stretch atop the mountain they could see the land that stretched below them. They hadn’t had time to admire the view when they were getting attacked by the Saber Tiger. Luckily there were no signs of Saber Cats, Bandits or anything else that would attempt to attack them. As they continued on their journey it got hotter and hotter. Large droplets of sweat multiplied on Domino’s forehead before they dropped onto the ground where they shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The sun’s rays penetrated through the wooden roof of the cart. The two horses had slowed down to a trot. There hooves barely made any noise on the dirt ground as they moved. As they started descending down the mountain they gained speed. The cart rolled wildly behind the two horses. Multiple times it hit a bump and got launched into the air. They got to a dangerous windy piece of the pass. It was so dangerous that Domino and the Samurai exited the cart to control the horses. They navigated the dangerous part with expert skill. It took them no more than ten minutes to get completely off the mountain pass and leave the mountain. They were coming to the worst part of the entire journey, the forest were the other Samurai were massacred by the rogue Bandits. The forest was dark and covered in shadows. Tress danced in the wind, there shadows appearing as people. There was no noise, no birds tweeted and no animals moved. The forest was darker and more ominous than the first time they had entered it. As they turned past one bend they saw the bloody remains of the battle they had a couple of days ago. Bodies of samurai and bandits were strewn across the landscape. Some were collapsed in trees while others lay slumped on the ground. ‘What are we gonna do with them’ Domino said, his voice full of sadness. ‘It will not be long before nature takes them – then all will be forgotten’ The Samurai leader replied. They continued their journey sadly. Even the horses appeared to be miserable as they trudged along the sandy path that led back to Doragon. The final leg of their successful mission that had nearly failed took around two more hours. The City of Doragon hadn’t changed since they got back. There were still guards at the large gates that led into the city. The tall temple where the Emperor lived loomed over them casting most of the city in shadow. Domino made his way to the Emperors Temple alone, the Samurai had to go and see to the horses and cart. The temple was as he remembered it. The Samurai who guarded it remembered him and let him through without trouble. The Emperor was glad to see him but was worried when he was alone. Domino rapidly told them what had happened and how the bandits had brutally attacked them. He also told them how the town of Edo had been attacked. ‘Hmmm, you have done very well. But I still think you require training. We shall have a training session scheduled for tomorrow with all the other mages.’ The Emperor said. ‘Who will monitor it? Do you want me to?’ His assistant asked. ‘No… I want to be there myself!’